


义务/Obligation

by BrokenMesa



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: M/M, Original Universe, Out of Character, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-22
Updated: 2014-03-22
Packaged: 2018-01-16 14:42:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1351210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrokenMesa/pseuds/BrokenMesa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>关于国王和男仆酒后的PWP文</p>
            </blockquote>





	义务/Obligation

义务

从他们相识以来，Merlin还没见过Arthur喝得如此烂醉如泥……

眼下这个几乎整个人挂在男仆身上的国王大人浑身上下没有一处不散发着呛人的酒精味，再加上这个健壮的国王还穿着锁子甲——哦这个玩意他永远也不会离身——这一切都让贴身男仆Merlin步履艰难。  
当Merlin在卫兵同情的眼光中把国王“扛”进寝宫关上门的时候，Merlin在心里把Gwaine狠狠地骂了一通——这个嗜酒如命的混蛋怎么也不考虑考虑我的下场就只顾灌醉Arthur啊！

“唔……Merlin！……酒……快给我倒酒！”Arthur还在喃喃着。  
Merlin把醉汉国王“扔”在他那张柔软舒适的皇家大床上。喘了口气说：  
“Sire，您的酒喝得够多了，现在请您回到床上睡觉。想吐跟我说声，我可不想明天要洗一遍被子床单还有你那金贵的枕头！”  
“Merlin，这点酒……这点酒对我来说根本算不了什么！”Arthur从床上坐了起来，说的每一个单词都散发着酒味。  
“God！连Gwaine都被你最后放倒了，这还不算什么？”Merlin一边说这句一边在心里翻了个白眼。他手脚正麻利地帮金发国王脱下锁子甲和靴子。  
“你说……你说我的酒量肯定比不过Gwaine，我……我就来证明你到底有多蠢。”Arthur迷迷糊糊的脸上还带着一点得意的傻笑，抬起手敲了一下Merlin的脑袋。  
“又是皇室蠢货的自尊。”Merlin无奈地摇摇头。

Merlin此时已经帮Arthur解开了腰带脱下了衬衫。

“噢Merlin，你居然还记得我是‘皇室’！那你就应该记得不能用这种口气……唔……跟我说话。”Arthur打趣地瞪大了醉醺醺的眼盯着Merlin。  
迷糊之中看着小男仆一时因无法狡辩而把小脸憋得微微发红还用牙咬着下嘴唇、只能默默低头帮自己脱掉麻烦的裤子的样子，国王觉得心情更愉悦了。

本来想好好休息的国王改变主意，他不想放过这个调戏男仆的机会。

“Merlin，要不是我为你挡下Gwaine的劝酒，你早就醉得像个小姑……不对……像个小丑一样，要被别人取笑一整年……别以为我不知道你的酒量。你还不来感谢我的仁慈和好意？”  
其实Arthur当时是发自真心希望Merlin在酒宴上保持清醒。自从上次自己在寝宫里开了个玩笑灌醉Merlin，看到自己男仆那差得不能更差的酒量和糟的不能再糟的酒品，Arthur就在心里发誓绝对不能让别人看到那个简直是在勾人犯罪的Merlin。要知道，Arthur当时至少往头上浇了六次冷水才按耐住要把Merlin从桌上干到地上再干到床上的强烈冲动。

不过这种事情国王现在怎么可能告诉男仆？

“你本来就不用帮我做。那又不是你这个国王的义务！”Merlin瞪着Arthur的灰蓝色大眼睛里带着小鹿般的埋怨与无辜。  
“义务？！啊哈！Merlin你居然还知道这么高级的词汇！难道你想说是我多管闲事吗？”Arthur挑了挑眉毛，故意提高音量质问道。  
Merlin看到金发国王的眼里闪过不悦，赶紧摇头。  
“NO！NO，SIRE。”  
“那你就快来感谢我！对主人的仁慈表示感谢是你作为男仆的……‘义务’！”  
“什么时候有这……”  
“我刚才定的！”Arthur干脆利落地打断Merlin的质询。  
老天，这个国王难道只有九岁吗？Merlin在心里呐喊着。  
“好吧，My lord。非常感谢您今晚的仁慈和好意。”Merlin用一种干巴巴的念经语调道，还故意拉长了尾音。  
“Merlin，这么没诚意的感谢词太寒酸了……”  
“那你到底想让我干什么？把骑士团的鞋都刷一遍吗？”Merlin泄气地问。  
不过很快他就后悔问了这句，因为他发现他的国王脸上挂上一种“哈!你上钩了”的蠢货般的痴笑，而且还开始用一种让自己背后发凉的眼神上上下下打量着自己。  
Merlin情不自禁想后退一步，然而这个浑身都散发着莫名危险气息的国王却一把抓住他的胳膊，把他扯到自己面前。  
“刷鞋多没意思！来点有趣的怎么样？”Arthur缓缓凑到Merlin那双标志性的大耳朵边，他坏笑着用低沉的嗓音轻轻说道。  
Merlin白得像奶油一样的脸唰一下红透了。他立刻知道了Arthur接下来要做什么——那种传言中一些贵族喜爱的“特别享乐”。  
“Ar……”  
不等Merlin叫完自己的名字，Arthur立马拉倒Merlin，迅速翻过身，双手扣住Merlin纤细的手腕，牢牢地把男仆钉在了床上，俯视Merlin的眼神仿佛刚刚俘获猎物的雄狮。

“Arthur，你……你喝多了！”  
Merlin明显感觉自己的脸在发烫，他想瞪着Arthur，却不知道该把眼神往哪里放。  
然而，Merlin不知所措地游移着的目光却激起了Arthur体内直达小腹的律动。他在心里向上帝发誓绝对不会让其他任何人看见这样的Merlin——他一定要独占他的男仆。  
这次他绝对不会像上次那么死板而“不解风情”了。

Arthur俯下身子，一口噙住Merlin湿润而饱满的粉嫩嘴唇，那两片嘴唇早就让Arthur期待已久，果然尝起来又软又甜，比任何甜点都美味。  
Merlin吃惊地瞪大了双眼，他徒劳地扭动脑袋想避开Arthur，然而这份逃离却激发了Arthur作为一个优秀猎人的执着。Arthur趁着Merlin懵懵懂懂还没有回过神，立刻用舌头撬开了Merlin的牙齿。  
“唔……嗯……”  
Merlin低沉的闷哼加速了温度升高，也让二人的喘息越来越粗重。而Arthur灵活的舌头也让Merlin在一片头晕目眩中缴械投降。Merlin甚至还没有来得及使用魔法敲晕Arthur，就已经溺在这热烈而缠绵的吻中。  
看到身下人那清澈的灰蓝色眸子因为自己的吻而蒙上一层迷离而淫靡的水汽，Arthur浑身的能量都在向小腹聚集。  
“Oh！You’re so beautiful！”Arthur情不自禁的感叹着。

当Merlin回过神来的时候，他发现自己的皮肤暴露在了凉飕飕的空气中，两人的上衣不知什么时候被褪下了，Arthur健壮而性感的胸肌一览无遗，而Arthur的坚硬的分身正抵着自己的腹部。

嘴唇，下巴，喉结，脖颈，锁骨……Arthur近乎贪婪的吻一路向下，在那丝绸一般光滑的雪肤上缀上点点红痕，仿佛是在宣誓自己对其的专享权。  
Merlin偏着头，阖着眼睛，浓密的黑睫毛微微颤动着，他咬着下嘴唇，白皙而修长的手攒着床单，试图遏制住发声的本能。然而，当Arthur一口含住他胸前的敏感，并用下流的舌头舔舐时，Merlin还是没能忍住。  
“嗯……啊……”  
这声音情色得连Merlin自己都不敢相信。  
Merlin胸前的两朵粉色蓓蕾很快就挺立起来，此时他浑身上下的皮肤都呈现出迷人的浅粉色，好似刚刚出炉供人享用的佳肴。  
不过显然他本人没有意识到这点。  
“Arthur，你只是喝多了……快停下来……”Merlin的声音颤抖着。  
Arthur抬起头，直勾勾地盯着Merlin，金色的凌乱额发下，湛蓝的眼睛深不见底。他勾起一抹冷笑，松开钳制着Merlin手臂的大手，宠溺地掐了下Merlin的右颊。他垂下头，凑到Merlin的耳边，低声说：  
“别闹了，Merlin……你自己都在期待着，不是吗？”  
Arthur魅惑的气息搔得Merlin的大耳朵霎时间就通红通红。  
“Arthur，你……啊——”  
小男仆的反击淹没在令他难堪的叫喊中——Arthur的大手脱下了Merlin的裤子，握住了Merlin早已坚硬的分身。  
“我怎么了？Merlin？我只是……让你履行义务而已。”Arthur一边玩味地微笑道，一边用布满茧的手飞快地套弄着Merlin的下身。那激烈而粗糙的触感激出阵阵电流，迅速传遍Merlin全身。那脆弱敏感的尖端，在Arthur拇指的肆虐下，也渗出了亮晶晶的白液。  
Merlin微张着湿润的红唇，高潮的临近让他无法正常思考，只能无助地发出毫无意义的闷哼。  
“啊——”  
终于，一片混沌中，白浊的黏液随着Merlin的叫声喷溅在两人的腹部，和细腻的汗珠混杂在一起。Arthur用手指揩下一点放在嘴边舔了舔。  
“嗯，真美味，你也来尝尝吧！Come on，Merlin！”  
但身下人还沉浸在高潮刚褪的迷乱之中，浑身酥软，没有动弹。Arthur便把手指上残留的黏液抹在Merlin的嘴唇上，本来就湿润的粉唇散发出淫乱的光彩。Arthur也附上自己的唇。  
点心加了调料，更加让人欲罢不能。

然而，这还不够，Arthur想要更多，他忍了太久。  
是的，男仆应该把一切都献给主人，这是他的义务。

依依不舍地离开Merlin的香唇，Arthur微微起身，他伸长胳膊，熟练地打开床头柜的第一个抽屉，翻出一瓶精油。  
三个月前，第一次发现此物的Merlin曾经摆着天真无辜的表情，不知死活地跑来问Arthur它的用途。当时正在翻看公文的国王尴尬地清着嗓子回避了这个问题，并在Merlin离开之后，用手安慰了奋起的小Pendragon。

“看，Merlin。这是什么？”  
Merlin惊恐地瞪大了眼——他记起了这个瓶子。  
“Well，现在……我就来回答你的问题。”

Arthur强壮的手臂狠狠地把软绵绵的Merlin翻过身，那光洁如丝的整个后背都暴露在他的眼下。Arthur再也无法忍耐，他深吸一口气，粗鲁地抬起Merlin紧致的翘臀，用膝盖抵开Merlin粉白的大腿。现在，那个小小的粉色穴口已经一展无遗，仿佛在邀请着来客。  
Arthur打开精油瓶，把右手的几根手指都抹得满满的。他分开两片光滑的粉嫩臀瓣，把一根食指伸进那个窄小的穴口，开始了奇妙绝伦的探险。  
Merlin的甬道非常紧，在异物的刺激下，整个内壁都在收缩着。  
“哦，Merlin，你是第一次？”Arthur惊讶地抬了抬眉毛。  
可Merlin根本没有张开嘴回答他的勇气，他正闭着眼睛，皱着眉头，咬紧牙关，喘着粗气，难受地扭动身体，忍耐着不去发出任何令人羞愧的声音。  
而Arthur还是从Merlin突然扩散到脖颈的羞红中得到了令他愉悦的答案。  
“Oh，God！这可真是……”  
他是第一个占有Merlin的人！  
这个事实如同洪水一般冲走了金发国王残留的最后一丝理智。他放肆的探入中指和无名指，在狭窄而光滑细嫩的通道里恣意游走、探寻，另一只手也使劲掐揉着Merlin吹弹可破的双臀。待整个入口都像黄油般润滑时，他迫不及待地脱光自己碍事的裤子，在早就硬得不能再硬的分身上草草抹上了油，就抵在穴口。  
感受到下身传来的滚烫和坚硬，Merlin惊恐地侧过头想叫Arthur再等等，然而，Arthur却毫不犹豫地低吼着狠狠挺入。  
“啊——”  
Merlin吃痛地大叫一声，他向上弓起脊背。  
“啊——Arthur……疼……不要……”  
Merlin带着哭腔的恳求让Arthur的占有欲更加强烈，他故意无视身下人通红眼眶里打转的泪水和难以名状的罪恶感，长驱直入。  
“哈啊……嗯……Arthur……”  
撕裂身体般的疼痛让Merlin语无伦次，他只能绝望地哭喊着Arthur的名字。  
“Oh，Merlin！你怎么……这么紧……”Arthur也有点力不从心，他的金色刘海贴在汗涔涔的额头上——Merlin的甬道吸得太紧了。  
“放轻松，Merlin！很快……就舒服了。”他一边用手指轻轻摩挲着Merlin的脊柱，一边亲吻着Merlin的肩胛骨，试图让小男仆不再害怕和紧张。  
过了好一会，Merlin终于习惯了身体被Arthur充满着的感觉，他的哭喊变成了诱人的哼哼。仿佛是在奖励宠物一般，Arthur轻轻舔了舔Merlin的大耳朵。  
Arthur缓缓抽出分身，突然来到的空虚感让Merlin抽了一口气。而就在Arthur快要退出洞口的时候，他再次卯足了劲向更深的地方冲刺。  
“嗯——哈……”这次Merlin的呻吟带着淫荡的愉悦。  
老实说，Merlin喜欢这种包裹着Arthur的感觉，两人合为一体，就如同硬币的两面，给他一种戴斯特尼即将达成的幻象。尽管这也许只是Arthur酒后发疯。  
现在，Arthur的分身正来来回回在Merlin的体内反复冲刺，每次都挺得更深，每次阴茎的根部狠狠地撞击着穴口周围细嫩的领地，每次都瞄准那个能让Merlin发出最动听呻吟的小点。  
“嗯……Ar……Arthur……啊……哈……嗯Arthur……”  
Merlin半阖着大大的灰蓝色眸子，放任着自己，湿润的红唇向缺氧的小鱼开开合合，他盲目地呼唤着Arthur。  
而在Arthur看来，身下那淫荡的呻吟已然成了世界上最优美动听的乐曲。  
他闷哼一声，加快抽动的速率。  
Merlin也随着Arthur的进进出出而上上下下地律动着。他情不自禁地扭动着细腰，越来越烫的甬道也随着律动收收放放，这让Arthur大呼爽的同时倍感惊喜。  
“Merlin，你难道是个祸害我的妖精吗？”  
“嗯哈……唔……”回答Arthur的只有止不住的美妙呻吟。  
抽插了不知多久，Arthur抵达了高潮。他退出自己的分身，稍稍停顿了几秒便咆哮着发起最激烈的最后冲刺。白色的精液喷射而出，一滴不漏全都瞄准了那个小点。  
“哈啊……”Merlin霎时头脑一片空白，被Arthur微凉的精液充满着的奇妙感受销魂蚀骨——他昏了过去。  
Arthur保持着结合的状态休息了一会，满足地长叹一口气，把软软的分身从同样软绵绵的Merlin体内抽了回来。  
当发现小男仆已经累得昏睡过去，他怜爱地放平那酥软的身躯。  
“我爱你，Merlin。”  
Arthur用手背抚摸着Merlin粉粉的脸颊，轻柔地吻着那乌黑而凌乱的卷发。他躺在Merlin身边，为两人掖好被子。  
真是美好的一晚……Arthur搂着Merlin如是想着。

第二天清晨，当满面通红的Merlin一边骂着“皇家混蛋”一边一瘸一拐地艰难走出国王的寝宫时，迎接他的是门口早已换岗的卫兵同情的目光。  
他们都知道国王昨天醉得很彻底。却不知道国王究竟为谁而醉。

FIN


End file.
